Kazuto Masenko
Kazuto Masenko (カズト メーセンコ, Kazuto Meesenko) or for short, Kaz (カス, Kasu) is a full-blooded Saiyan, borned with the Power Level of 2,500, who is one of the survivors of the destruction of New Planet Vegeta. His parents intended to to send him to Planet Mekya in a pod, however, his pod clashed into another and the pod changed its course and headed to Earth. He was taken care of by the leader of "The Z-Fighters". Appearance Kazuto stands at an intimidating five feets and eleven inches, weighed one hundred ninety pounds. His hair gravitates upward and leave a strand of hair down a bit curved to the right. Kazuto wears a black and white gi, the shirt on the inside is black and the shirt on the outside is white. His pants, which is held tight by a black bandage that serves as a belt, is also white. His pants is tucked in black boots with black laces. On his wrists are bandage that is also black. In some special occasion, he equips a sword on his back with straps that connects around his chest called a "Dragon Sword". Personality Kazuto is a caring person who grew up in the Z-Fighter school, which is where he gets bully a lot. He keeps his anger locked in and release it when something serious happens, which made him become a False Super Saiyan (FSSJ). When Kazuto is ticked off, he usually talks in a rather rude and cocky way, taunting his opponents. Then the enemy will be even angrier, helping Kazuto lighten his mood and gets more cocky. But when the fight ends, Kazuto always congratulates the person or either telling them "That was a nice fight, want to go at it when we meet again?". History Kazuto Masenko,a young saiyan warrior born on New Planet Vegeta, which was destroyed in the year of his birth. His parents sent him to Earth in a saiyan pod. He was born with the power level of 2500. In its course to Earth, the pod bumped into another pod which seems to also head for Earth, after the bump that pod was flying away from Earth. When Kazuto's pod landed on Earth, he was near the Z-Fighter leader's home. The person took Kazuto in and treated him as his own son, he trained him, gave him shelter and resources. Soon, Kazuto was sent to the Z-Fighter school, with everyone know he's the leader's son. Powers and Abilities Physical Abilities *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combat': Kazuto was able to show potentials for melee fighting, demonstrating great mastery in unarmed combat. In his first few lessons, Kazuto always repeats the basic moves that was taught by his father who shown each moves one by one. He fights in a wild and precisely way, being able to perform combinations of moves after moves. Ki Abilities *'Masenko': A move which Kazuto became interested in when he was learning about Z-Fighters History. He saw a video of Gohan, who looks exactly like him, performed the Masenko. It took Kazuto 5 weeks to learn and master the move. *'Masenko Combination': Another move from a video of Gohan that Kazuto was interested in. Kazuto performs the basic combos and kick his opponent up into the air, then teleport behind them and release a Masenko at them. *'Zenkai': Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Males Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyans Category:Weapon Users